First Date
by QuickStar
Summary: Gabriel and Jesse's first date. A small two-shot from both Gab and Jess's POV.
1. Gabriel

**Star's Notes: **First off I have to say Gabriel and Jesse make the cutest couple _so _cute, this is what I imagine happen on their first date.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**Thank you 7 Ace and guys in my head  
**

**xXx  
**

**First Date:**

**Gabriel**

**xXx  
**

Most of my life I had strived to do the right thing, working hard to help my single mom and my siblings. I never complained much about work or anything that was put on my shoulders in order to keep the family going. That was until I met Mercedes Thompson, or as most call her Mercy. She runs a small mechanic shop, which led me to work for her after she fixed my mom's old car.

I guess some point after working with her I got pulled into her world, which is nothing like mine. The world of supernatural, first werewolf, then elves and much more, or maybe it was the elves first then the werewolf, I am still not sure but it happened. I don't think much about these things, after all, I was just working off my mom's debt and earning a few bucks for myself.

What really changed my life completely was Jesse, the daughter of Adam the local _**Alpha**_; something that Mercy can't stop mentioning to me every time she catches me staring at her. It wasn't so bad, I mean a smile here a wink there, next thing I know I had already fallen for her.

With a few stuttered words, a nervous smile, a giggle and a kiss; we were going out on a date. It was the most exciting day of my life knowing that she had decided to go out with me. She is the reason I been working so hard the past week. I got a few tips from Mercy on how to address the Alpha; her dad and stay on his good side, with a bit of an insight to Jesse's personality.

All week my mind had gone over of every possible outcome when meeting her _dad_ and most of them weren't very pretty. 99% of my musings ended with me either getting killed, beaten, or thrown out of her house, even that didn't stop me from being excited about our first date.

I had done everything humanly possible to get ready, clean my mom's old car more than a dozen times; washed it and gave it a wax- -_everything_ humanly possible to make this date perfect, except for the fact I couldn't find an outfit to wear. Throwing the last set of clothes, I felt irritated that I could not find something to wear. Sighing, I decided that what I had on was the best I could do, jeans and a formal shirt.

Heading out, I heard my mom call out to me. "Careful on your way there and really, Gabriel, relax, _Cariño_. You look fine." Groaning, I was happy at least she didn't try to fix my hair or do -say something really embarrassing.

Driving to her house felt like an eternity, my mind just kept replaying every bad outcome. Pulling up to her house, I looked back into the fenced area and I could vaguely see Mercy standing there. She waved at me and gave me a thumbs up; I guessed she had been waiting for me to arrive. Gulping, I felt nervous but quickly took a deep breath; remember she said that wolves can smell feelings.

_Great, I am about to meet the father of the girl I like._

Gathering my wits, I decided it was now or never. Quickly knocking on the door, I mustered the best serious expression I could come up with and waited for my verdict. The door swung open, standing at the entrance was Adam _**the Alpha.**_

_Oh Shit!_

He glared at me with the most intimidating look that could easily make you feel guilty for something that you haven't done. Looking over me, I could faintly hear a growl coming from him and I couldn't help but curse again. Keeping my mouth sealed as I faintly recalled Mercy telling me he didn't like guys that cursed in front of a lady.

"So you're Gabriel Sandoval, Mercy's helper-"

"Daddy, leave Gabriel alone," Jesse called out stepping from behind him. Grinning, she looked me over and nodded in approval. "You look nice." Skipping up to me, she grabbed hold of my hand and hauled me out from under the piercing eyes of her _**dad**_ waving at him, she said, "I'll be back before ten, I promise. Right, Gabriel?"

I nodded numbly, blinking in confusion as she pulled me along to the car.

**xXx**

******Star's End Notes: **Next Chapter is Jess's point of view.


	2. Jesse

**Star's Notes**: So my one shot turn into two shots. Here is First Date Jesse's Point of View

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mercy Thompson series.

**Thank you 7 Ace**

**xXx  
**

**First Date:**

Jesse

**xXx**

It's hard to be the daughter of a werewolf, especially when said father is the Alpha of the pack. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad I really do, but sometimes he can be a _bit overprotective_; okay so a bit is understatement on how overprotective he could be. Like I said before, I love him but it gets frustrating having him hover over for every little thing I do, but enough about that.

I had always being an odd ball; I think if my dad had been human, I would still be abnormal. Ever since I could remember, most of my peers didn't seem to notice me or just did the best they could to ignore me. I have a few friends that are like me, mostly like me. We are the same but different…. It's hard to explain what I mean. I really shouldn't complain after living with my mother, there is only one word I would like to use to describe it; _awkward._ If I had to choose between an oversexed mother or an old fashion werewolf, I would choose Dad no contest on who I would choose.

My mom wasn't like my dad; no, she was, well a gold-digger, oh and did I mention oversexed? I think she was the biggest let down in my life, really she was. Knowing that my mother and father weren't really in love that sometimes made me wonder what I was to them, well to mom that is. Dad loves me, will always love me and will continue scaring off all my potential boyfriends. Truth be told, I didn't mind, I wasn't interested in them.

I had my eyes set on someone else, Gabriel Sandoval, Mercy's helper or worker. I think he already worked off his mother's debt or maybe not I never did ask. I really like Gabriel, he was a really sweet guy, he was just _so_ nice to me, _so _sweet. He wasn't like most people I knew and I liked that. Because of this, I would normally find a reason to go to Mercy's place just to see him.

Mercy knew, but she didn't say anything, she'd occasionally tease me about it when Dad wasn't around. I teased her right back about Dad and this normally got her to shut up sending me sly smile and getting back to work.

Mercy was another important part of my life, I could remember that day we met like it was yesterday. the memory's so fresh in my mind, I think I was seven, no I was nine. She wasn't like my mother, maybe that's why I was drawn to her in the first place.

I like Mercy so much , she was so down to earth and nice she actually took time out of her day to listen to me. She paid attention to the things that happened around here and made life better. Sometimes I wish she had been my mom but then I think, if she had been, maybe I wouldn't be myself, I wouldn't be who I am now, would I?

Grinning, I looked over at Gabriel; I still couldn't believe he asked me out on a date. He looked nervous and kept blushing when I caught him looking at me, this only caused me to blush and giggle. I felt like an idiot.

"I hope you don't mind Italian, it's a new restaurant they opened just last week, I heard it's good."

"Sounds good." I beam at him; I like pasta.

Pulling up to a small restaurant, it wasn't a fancy place it looked more causal, I watched families and couples like go in and out of the small establishment. Stepping out of the car with Gab's help, he led me into the place. He made sure to open the door, making me blush.

I glanced around the little restaurant; it was nice, no, over decorated people were scattered around the place talking and laughing.

"What do you think?"

"I love it already."

A waiter led us into the corner booth. Sitting down, we both gazed at each other blushing, I look down embarrassed. Gab coughed trying to catch my attention looking up at him, he grinned.

"Regret coming now?"

"No!" I blurted my face hot. "I am just nervous."

"Nervous, you? It should be me, not you; after all, who knows what will happen if your dad doesn't like me."

Laughing, I shook my head. "Well Gabriel, I like you just fine, isn't that want counts?"

"Well, that's what I am going for."

Coughing the waiter interrupted us. "Excuse me, but what would you like to have Miss? Sir?"

I glance over the menu uncertain what to order. "I, um, would like Fettuccine Alfredo, please, and ice tea too please."

"I just want lasagna and water."

"Right then, your order will be right up." The waiter disappeared into the back, and just as quickly came back giving us our drinks, he started to attend other customers coming in.

Looking at each other, we laughed.

Shaking my head "Gab, you're great."

**xXx**

**Star's End Notes**: So what do you think? I will possibly -**_probably_** make a third chapter till then read _Runaway Coyote_.


End file.
